


follow me

by orphan_account



Series: kageyama rare pair collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Homosexuality, M/M, Sharing a Room, and typos, i apologize in advance for grammar errors, it all started with a wedding invite, pharmacist!nishinoya yuu, pro!kageyama tobio, this is not beta read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuu's first love is getting married to someone that isn't him. It hurts like hell, but what can he do about it?//“Why are you even trying to help me?” Yuu asks in a fit of frustration because he has no idea what Tobio is trying to do. They’ve only just reunited about a week ago and now he wants to travel the world together. They weren’t even that close back in high school.“Because I don’t want someone I care about to go through the same pain as I did,” Tobio says and Yuu presses his lips into a thin line. “I know how much it hurts, okay?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: kageyama rare pair collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	follow me

**Author's Note:**

> LKVNJKDJKDJ IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS RLY RLY BUSY
> 
> i present to u this kagenoya fic i took ages on bc life wasnt letting me write in peace. at least its completed now so enjoy !!!!
> 
> a few notes:  
> \- noya is a pharmacist  
> \- tobio went pro and is in the same team as tsumu and komori  
> \- tsumu is a wing spiker here but it doesnt rly matter since his character is kinda minor

Yuu isn’t surprised at all when he finds the cream coloured letter in the mailbox of his lonely studio apartment in the middle of Tokyo. It’s an invitation. More specifically, a wedding invitation to  _ Tanaka Ryuunosuke  _ and  _ Shimizu Kiyoko’s  _ wedding _.  _ Yuu knew that they started dating once Tanaka graduated, so it isn’t that big of a shocker.

He feels numb though. His high school crush is getting married to somebody that is not him. But, what can he do? Move on; that’s the only thing he can do. Well, only if his breaking heart will allow him. He scans his eyes through the card and finds their numbers written at the very bottom for RSVP.

He checks the numbers and Tanaka hasn’t changed his. Shimizu did though. Yuu decides to text Tanaka to congratulate him on the marriage. Tanaka replies in a matter of minutes with an enthusiastic ‘thanks!!!’. He continues to ramble about how nervous he is, but Yuu is sure that he will do fine.

_ theres gonna be a bachelor party a week before the wedding _

_ i want u to come _

_ the rest of the old team is coming too _

Yuu gulps down the lump in his throat. He tries not to overthink anything and agrees in attending as to not raise any suspicion from his high school best friend. He hurriedly concludes the conversation and tells Tanaka to say hi to Shimizu for him.

//

Yuu finds himself standing awkwardly at the entrance of the expensive-looking dimly lit bar of a luxurious hotel. He figures that Tanaka and Shimizu are going all out for this wedding if  _ this _ is where the bachelor party is held. 

He tried to put an effort into dressing up (keyword: tried), but his tight schedule only allowed him to slip into a black button down which he tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. He also didn’t have any time to do his hair, so it’s just a slightly combed down fluffy mess sitting on top of his head.

Tanaka spots him and brings him over to a higher level of the bar where he meets his old high school friends. “Noya-san! Glad you could make it. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go get us some booze,” Tanaka says after guiding Yuu to an empty seat. 

“It’s good to see you guys again,” Yuu scratches the back of his neck as he acknowledges everyone around him. He even spots some people from Nekoma. He’s sitting in a far corner with Tobio right next to him.  _ Wait, Tobio? _

He stares at the other man who only looks back at him with a hand raised as if to wave hello. He’s changed. His shoulders are wider and he definitely is taller. His haircut isn’t as messy as it was anymore and his eyes are sharper now. He’s wearing a loose cotton shirt which accentuates the attractive build of his shoulders perfectly.

“Hello, Nishinoya-san,” Tobio greets with a smile.  _ When the hell did he learn how to smile like that. _ “It’s nice to see you again, too.”

Tobio was the last person out of the team he saw. They played for Japan’s National Under-19 division shortly after Yuu graduated. They both managed to become starters and played alongside players like Sakusa Kiyoomi and Hoshiumi Kourai. 

He still remembers Tobio’s shocked expression when he had told him that he would quit volleyball in college. It only lasted a while though, until Tobio was back to his blank poker face and nodding in understanding, even if he really didn’t.

Yuu can tell that the younger surely still played. Mainly because he had just seen Tobio playing on national television for a team called The Royals a few days back. Plus, he can spot a couple of pain relief patches peeking out from Tobio’s collar.

The dull pain in his chest is starting to rise again and he loathes it. He wishes someone would just come and help him soothe it away. He downs a few shots quickly to just try and forget, but it’s really hard when Tanaka is just right there, constantly reminding him of the upcoming wedding. 

“Nishinoya-senpai, let’s dance!” Hinata screams through the music as he grabs Yuu’s wrist and drags him to the dance floor. “You too, Yamayama-kun! Don’t try and run away from this.”

“If you drag me out there I will obliterate you, so fuck off,” Tobio snarls at Hinata. “I could also burn all your posters if I wanted to.”

Hinata pokes his tongue out at Tobio. “Jeez, you’re always such a party pooper. How many drinks have you even had? Let me guess, is it half a bottle of beer?”

“You know that I have to watch what I eat,” Tobio frowns and crosses his arms across his chest. “I’d never hear the end of it from Romero if I don’t.”

Yuu raises his eyebrows at the exchange. He deduces that Tobio may look like an attractive grown man, but he might still be his socially awkward teenage self who bickers with Hinata 24/7. He can’t help but smile fondly when he becomes aware that nothing has really changed about the team— _ his _ team.

“Whatever. Let’s go, Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata drags him over to the dance floor and he already feels that the temperature has gone up now that he’s around so many sticky bodies.

He sways his body to the melody of the music and stays next to Hinata. He uses this opportunity to catch up with the boy. “Shoyo, do you and Kageyama still keep in touch?”

“Of course, he’s my best friend,” Hinata replies with a smile. “He even lives right next to me. He’s barely home though. He’s always travelling with that team of his.”

“Did you not go pro?” Yuu turns his body so that he’s entirely facing Hinata now.

The red head shakes his head. “Nah. I stopped after my first year in college. Balancing studying and volleyball is too hard. Did you stop too?”

“Yeah, I stopped right after playing with Kageyama on the U19 team.”

“What do you do now?”

“I’m a pharmacist. God, med school was hell.”

Hinata’s looks at Yuu with awe. “Wow, that’s great. I’m under training to become a volleyball trainer for grade school kids. I don’t think I could ever handle high school students. Do you remember what we were like? Must’ve been hell for Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei.”

Yuu snorts. He suddenly feels a sharp pain on his toes. Someone had stepped on them with their stilettos and he feels like he would have to get them amputated. He excuses himself and makes his way back to the table where he previously sat. 

Tobio is still sitting at the exact same spot with his chin propped against his palm. He looks up at Yuu with widened eyes as he notices that he is limping over. He immediately gets up to help him over to the table. “What happened?” Tobio asks with concern.

“It’s nothing serious. Some crazy chick with daggers for shoes just stepped on my toes,” Yuu explains.

Tobio lets go of his elbow once he is properly seated. Yuu takes his injured foot out of his high top converse and starts to gently massage the pain out of his toes with his fingers. 

He sighs as he feels the pain begin to subside after a while. He looks over to his side and realises that Tobio is sitting right beside him, staring awkwardly and not quite sure what to do.

Yuu uses this chance to strike up a conversation. “So, Kageyama,” he starts and said boy sits up straighter at the mention of his name. “You still play volleyball, huh?”

Tobio visibly relaxed at the topic being brought up. “Yes, I went pro,” he says and brings a hand up to run it through his soft raven locks. The action is something Yuu remembers that the younger would used to do when he’s trying to speak without ruining the conversation. “What about you, Nishinoya-san? I know that you’re not playing anymore.”

_ Wow, he remembers? _ “Yeah,” he scratches the behind of his neck. “I became a pharmacist.”

“Oh, that’s… nice,” Tobio says, with a lack of better choice of words. 

Yuu hums. “Night shifts can go to hell though,” he grumbles. “Seriously, the people who come in at the ass crack of dawn only buy a pack of mints at most. Like, sir, there’s a seven eleven down the street for you.”

Tobio giggles and Yuu swears that this time it doesn’t sound like he’s trying to plot against humanity. “That sounds like it sucks.”

Loud cackling is heard from somewhere on the side where they are sitting across, catching both their attentions. It’s Tanaka joking around with Daichi and a couple others from Nekoma. Yuu can hear them talking about Shimizu and it hurts.

He groans in frustration and once again looks at Tobio, who is swirling his half full bottle of beer in his hands. “Are you going to finish that?” he asks, voice sounding tired. Tobio meets his eyes and shakes his head, automatically handing over the bottle. “Thanks,” he replies hoarsely once he downs almost the entire thing.

They sit together in silence for a while, the booming bass of the club’s EDM music vibrating in their ears. Yuu, of course, is the one to speak up again. “Don’t you ever get tired of doing the same thing everyday?”

“I don’t think so. I like volleyball,” is Tobio’s response. “Nishinoya-san, don’t you like doing what you do?”

Yuu sets the bottle down on a table. “Of course I do. I like helping people and making them feel better,” he says. Tobio stays silent, allowing the older to continue. “I just get tired sometimes, you know?”

Tobio looks down at his feet. “I know what you mean. I have bad days too.”

“Everyone does, but my bad days are becoming very frequent these days.”

“I think I know why.”

Yuu whips his head quickly to look back up at Tobio who is already smiling sadly at him. “The person you love is getting married.”

The former libero laughs nervously. “I got over Kiyoko-san after she graduated. It’s not that big of a deal anymore. I have no feelings whatsoever for her at the moment and I don’t think I will any time soon.”

“I know it’s not her,” Tobio shuts him down.

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. The way you act around him. I know that Shimizu-san was just a cover up for you. You never looked at her the way you looked at him. You never looked at anyone else with the same kind of meaning in your eyes.”

_ How does… How does Tobio know? He’s screwed. Shit, shit, shit. What should he do? _ His mouth opens but no words leave. He doesn’t know what to say anyways.

“If you’re wondering about how I know all this, I’ve been through it too,” Tobio says, as if trying to calm Yuu down.

“I’m gay. Well, actually I’m still not sure, but it doesn’t really matter to me,” Tobio smiles. “And also, you are only the second person I’ve told, so I hope you don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course I won’t tell anyone!” he blurts out. There’s a pause in this utterly unusual and unexpected conversation. “Why’d you tell me though?”

Tobio shrugs. “Not sure. I just felt like it. Maybe it’s because you looked like you needed someone to be there for you.”

Yuu nods curtly. “I appreciate it. Thanks, Kageyama,” he says sincerely. He thinks maybe talking to Tobio will help him through this. He said that he’s been through the same thing. 

//

The following weekend, Yuu finds himself in a suit standing in front of a hotel, wedding gifts in hand. He had decided to ditch his tie a few minutes prior in the car, thinking that it was too much. 

He can already feel a thick lump stuck in his throat. His eyes sift through the lobby and land on a leaning figure against the marble wall.

It’s Tobio, and he has definitely dressed to impress. He’s wearing a full black suit, layered with a long black coat and it looks like he had put some effort into his hair for once.

He looks up from his phone and looks directly at Yuu and that damned smile starts to curl at the corner of his lips. Tobio waves at him and starts walking towards him. “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Yuu greets back. “You look different.”

“Uhm, thanks, I guess?” 

Yuu internally facepalms himself. “I meant different as in a good different! I-I mean you look nice today,” he quickly scrambles in order to not cause any misunderstandings.

“Oh,” Tobio says, lips curling upwards higher. “Thanks. You look different too, Nishinoya-san.”

_ Is that a compliment? _ The pharmacist heats up nonetheless. It had been too long since someone had complimented him about his looks. He raises an eyebrow at Tobio. “Why aren’t you inside yet?”   
  


Tobio hums and they start walking together to the dining hall. “I was waiting for you. Thought we could sit together.”

They sit somewhere in the middle of the place. The venue starts to get packed every passing second and Yuu feels relieved now that he made the wise decision to ditch his tie because he feels like he’s being suffocated.

Every person in the room starts to quiet down their chatter when a priest stands at the altar. The gentle keys of a piano start to echo through the walls of the dining hall as the grand doors are opened. 

Tanaka is standing there, clad in his navy blue suit and Yuu can see his mother crying from the corner of his eyes. He walks down the aisle to stand at the right of the priest. Once he takes his place at the altar, the doors swing open once again to reveal Shimizu with her father to walk her down the aisle.

At this moment he thinks he completely understands why Tanaka wouldn’t want a person like him. Why would he when a person like Shimizu exists within a hand’s reach? She looks stunning in her wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, showing off her slender arms, and a beautiful lace train.

The familiar feeling rested deep in his gut again. His brain can’t process the keys of the piano anymore as the bride makes her way down to her husband-to-be alongside her father. He gulps as they take each other’s hands and start to exchange their vows. Tears are starting to sting at the corner of his eyes and his left leg won’t stop bouncing.

Tobio notices and places a firm hand on his knee as a way to ground him. Yuu tries to relax with the new found contact. Tanaka slips a ring onto Shimizu’s finger and vice versa. Yuu has to look away when they start to lean in to share a tender kiss.

Everyone starts to clap as they pull away from each other and Yuu finally looks up again. Tobio is already looking at him with a face full of concern, but the older only nods as a way to tell him that he is fine.

The newlyweds take their seats at a large round table with their families. Yuu can see both the Tanaka and Shimizu households smiling widely. He can also see Saeko congratulating Shimizu while giving her little brother a noogie.

The food is ready and served in a buffet style. “Do you want to get some food?” Tobio asks, thumb pointing towards the long table of food where people are already queueing up. 

Yuu simply shakes his head. “No, you can go ahead.”

Tobio nods and starts to get up from his seat when Yuu grabs the sleeve of his coat. “Actually, could you get me a glass of wine while you’re at it?”

“Sure.” Tobio strides towards the drinks section and gets a glass of wine as well as a glass of juice for himself because he still can’t take in any alcohol at the time being. He walks back to his seat and hands the wine over to Yuu before taking a seat.

“You’re not eating?” he asks.

“No, I’m fine,” is the reply that Tobio gives.

A few hours into the wedding, Tobio suggests that they leave. Yuu quickly obliges because he doesn’t think he can stand it there anymore. They both walk up to the couple side by side and to inform them about their departure, making some half-assed excuse about picking up some friends at the airport.

Yuu didn’t think that far ahead until he’s in his car with Tobio in the passenger’s seat. Where are they supposed to go now? “Did you not drive here?” Yuu asks.

“No, I took a cab,” Tobio replies as he toys with the buttons of his coat.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I dunno. Anywhere.”

Yuu huffs. That’s not a very helpful answer. “Let’s go to McDonald’s. You know, since we didn’t eat at all.”

“I’m fine with that.”

Yuu drives away after Tobio fastens his seatbelt. There’s soft R&B music playing on his radio and he thinks it’s a good match with the comfortable silent atmosphere and the blaring city lights. 

He stops at a red light and discretely looks over at Tobio to check if he’s okay. The volleyball player is leaning his head against the window, enjoying the scenery outside. 

Yuu likes the way that the red of the traffic light illuminates Tobio’s features. He stares for some time until the light on Tobio’s face changes green and he steps on his gas pedal once again.

Yuu parks his car and they both get out of it simultaneously. They place their orders and sit at a table in the corner. They look a bit out of place in their suits among the two groups of college students in the restaurant, but Tobio doesn’t seem to mind at all.

A couple of girls approach Tobio and ask if he is the genius national setter. They squeal a little too loudly to Yuu’s liking when the setter simply nods at their question. He agrees to take a few selfies with them and to sign their phone cases with a sharpie; typical fanservice. They leave to their own table after that.

“Does that happen to you a lot?” Yuu asks with an amused expression. Who knew that his high school teammate who looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face would garner fangirls in the present. 

Well, he did remember Hinata complaining to him that during Tobio’s third year, Valentine’s Day was a mess since so many girls came to the gym asking for Kageyama Tobio during practice.

Tobio purses his lips. “Occasionally.” 

Tobio is the one who walks over to the counter to retrieve their orders. He sets the tray of food down on the table and they both silently dig in. They finish their meal in a comfortable silence. 

They’re now finishing their drinks. And if Tobio has already finished his and is just sucking on nothing, he doesn’t say. Yuu doesn’t mind either. He just doesn’t feel like moving at all right now.

“Didn’t you say you were tired?” Tobio asks out of the blue.

“No, when did I sa-,” Yuu tries to reply, but is cut off immediately.

“You said it last week—at the bar. You told me you were tired of going through the same thing everyday.”

Yuu makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Ah, that- Uhm, I was trying to- I was kinda drunk when I said that so I don’t think it really means anything right now,” he stammers.

“Well, I think you’re just tired of going through the same pain everyday,” Tobio says eloquently.

Yuu doesn’t know what to say because the younger is  _ right. _ He is so goddamn right. He didn’t even know it himself until this moment, when Tobio practically states the obvious to him. He’s been so caught up in his own mind lately and the pain is just a lingering dull ache now.

“Let’s get out of here,” Tobio suggests.

“What?”

“Let’s get out of Japan. We can travel the world together.”

“Uh, Kageyama, what are yo-”

“My season starts in a couple weeks, so  _ I _ am guaranteed to be somewhere on the other side of the world by then. But you- You’ll be stuck here with the same pain,” Tobio explains. “Nishinoya-san, follow me.”

“Hold on, Kageyama. I can’t. I have a job here. I can’t just leave,” the rational part of Yuu tries to say.

“My team’s personal medic retired a week ago. Our team needs a medic and you’re a pharmacist. It will work just fine.”

“Why are you even trying to help me?” Yuu asks in a fit of frustration because he has no idea what Tobio is trying to do. They’ve only just reunited about a week ago and now he wants to travel the world together. They weren’t even  _ that _ close back in high school.

“Because I don’t want someone I care about to go through the same pain as I did,” Tobio says and Yuu presses his lips into a thin line. “I know how much it hurts, okay?”

There’s a long pause in the conversation and neither of them dare to look up. That is, until Tobio opens his mouth to speak again. “I’m sorry. Forget that I offered. I’ll stop bothering you now.” He stands up to leave, but Yuu reaches out his arm to clamp it around Tobio’s wrist and it feels tired and almost  _ desperate. _

“I’ll think about it,” Yuu locks his eyes with Tobio’s.

//

That conversation led to another one on the phone, which also led to a short impromptu interview with Tobio’s coach and captain (Romero was it?). 

His coach was pretty eager to get a medic as soon as possible because he doesn’t trust the event medics to tend to his precious players. The fact that Yuu is Tobio’s friend and a former volleyball player also contributed largely.

That is how Yuu finds himself with an all expense paid trip to Hong Kong. He’s standing in front of the airport’s check-in counter with sweaty palms, Tobio already waiting for him on the other side. 

He joins Tobio’s side and they walk silently towards the waiting area, where the majority of the team already is. He feels intimidated, being surrounded by these international athletes. He takes note that even their libero is huge and looks oddly familiar. He’s the first to greet them both.

“Oi, Kageyama! Is that the new medic?” he greets with a cheerful smile.

“Hello, Komori-san. Yes, he is,” Tobio replies monotonously.

Komori? As in Komori Motoya? The libero his age that used to appear in every Volleyball Monthly magazine back in high school? That is certainly a pleasant surprise that he did not expect.

“Hiya! I’m Komori Motoya. Please take care of us,” he introduces himself to Yuu.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu,” Yuu returns the favour.

“Have we met before?” Komori asks with a slight tilt to his head.

Tobio leaves them to their own advances and leaves to sit next to a teammate. Yuu can only continue the conversation. “I was Karasuno’s libero.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So you’re friends with Kageyama?”

Yuu nods. Just then, a polite female voice rings through the speakers, informing first class passengers to board the plane. Yuu continues to walk next to Komori, with Tobio strolling just a little ahead of them.

To his dismay, he doesn’t sit anywhere near Tobio on the flight. He considers himself lucky enough to have a window seat though. He tries to get himself comfortable when he hears the sound of shuffling on his right.

He looks to the side and realises that he will be seating next to one of the team’s players. He looks about as tall as Tobio, maybe even an inch taller, and his hair is bleached and full of product.

The athlete makes eye contact with Yuu as he sits himself down and a smile starts to play on his lips. “So, you’re Tobio-kun’s friend, huh? Our new nurse?”

“Uh, yeah,” Yuu breathes out.

“Pleasure to meet ya. The name’s Miya Atsumu,” he extends his hand out.

“Nishinoya Yuu,” he returns the handshake. 

“Heard you were a lib. Do you think you could maybe teach Motoya-kun a couple of tricks?" Atsumu teases.

“I doubt so. I haven’t touched a ball in years and Komori is a pro player,” Yuu murmurs. 

Their conversation dies down soon after that and Yuu is left to his own devices. He tries to doze off before the plane takes off so that he doesn’t have to experience the unpleasant pressure in his ears at a higher altitude.

It’s nightfall in Hong Kong when they arrive. The flight ends faster than he had expected. Sure, he was asleep for the first half of it and then watching a movie while enjoying the in-flight snacks, but he didn’t expect it to go as smoothly as it did.

He regroups with Tobio when he unboards the plane. Judging from his heavy lidded eyes, he may have been knocked out for the entire flight. Yuu giggles softly at the thought, remembering the old days when road trips to Tokyo consisted of Hinata, Tanaka and himself causing trouble in the bus with Tobio sound asleep at the back all the while.

The staff helps them load their luggage onto a bus where Yuu finds himself following Tobio onto. A short briefing is given by the coach as the bus starts its trip to the hotel. His ears perk up as the man states that they will be rooming with each other in pairs.

He feels a wave of relief wash over himself as his announced partner is Tobio. He spends his time on the trip wondering if they will crash at a fancy hotel or a cheap inn like when they went to nationals as Karasuno.

He hears tiny snores from his side and finds a sleeping Tobio. Yuu thinks that he looks kind of cute, with his mouth slightly parted and drool at the corner of his mouth threatening to roll down his chin.

The hotel definitely exceeds his expectations. There’s an elegant fountain standing tall in the middle of the lobby and a glimmering chandelier hanging off the high ceiling. The sound of luggages being dragged on the tiled floors echoed through the marble walls.

Tobio walks off to get their key cards from Romero. He leads Yuu to the room that they would be staying in. The room is as magnificent as is the rest of the hotel. There are two twin beds and the younger sets his stuff down near the one next to the wall to ceiling window, silently claiming it as his.

They both lay in their respective beds once they’ve showered. It feels weird for Yuu to be so far from Japan—from home. He tells himself that it’s for the best. He tries to close his eyes to catch some sleep for the day ahead of him, but his mind drifts off to the conversations he has had with Tobio that led to this.

He looks off to his side and Tobio is still awake, scrolling through his phone. He looks up to the ceiling again. “Hey, Tobio?”

“Yes?” 

“Remember when you came out to me? You said I am the second person you’ve ever told. Who’s the first?”

He can hear Tobio click his phone shut. “My mum.”

“What’d she say?”

“She said that no matter who I fall in love with, I will always be the son she decided to give birth to.”

“That’s nice,” Yuu mumbles. He can already feel the question coming.  _ ‘What about you, Nishinoya-san?’ _ However, the only thing that follows is silence. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“That’s up to you if you want to tell me,” Tobio says.

Yuu hums. “The only person I’ve told was Chikara. He was really accepting about it and helped me a lot when I was confused.”

They fall into a deep slumber after that, looking forward to their first match tomorrow.

//

Yuu is awakened by the sound of water running in the shower. He rubs his eyes as he checks the time. It’s nearly half past seven and he has ro be ready soon. He figures that he could let his eyes rest while Tobio is still showering.

He is shaken by Tobio to wake up once again. The volleyball aficionado informs him that they need to be down for breakfast soon and then move to a gym where the players will train while waiting.

The day passes swiftly and Yuu has barely done anything apart from applying relief patches onto some of the players’ backs and legs. Their first match against South Korea is going to start soon, so everyone is ordered to board the bus to get to the gymnasium where the official matches will be held.

The players get changed into their jerseys and Yuu can’t help but think that Tobio looks really good in his. It’s a simple black sleeveless muscle fit shirt completed with red details. He’s wearing knee pads and a compression sleeve for his right arm.

The game starts off with Tobio’s serve. Yuu feels nostalgic as Tobio spins the ball in his hands, getting ready for a powerful serve. He throws the ball up and takes a few steps before jumping and hitting the ball with a powerful force.

The sound of the ball smacking the court leaves the audience in a daze as they stare in amazement twinkling in their eyes. Romero pats Tobio on the head with a fatherly smile and Yuu thinks that the sight is quite endearing.

The service ace definitely lifts the team’s spirits up and they take the game easily, winning with just four sets. Atsumu takes the final point with Tobio’s accurate pinpoint set. The team agrees on going out for street food after their first victory. 

//

The games continue in that order—practicing during the day, winning a match and then celebrating with food. The night would usually end with Tobio and Yuu’s late night nonsense talks. So far, the biggest thing Yuu has done for the team is bandaging up a cut on their middle blocker’s ankle.

They’re currently in Dubai. He only realises that he’s never really told anyone that he’d be going around the world with Tobio until his phone blows up with notifications from a few friends, asking him why he’s with Tobio on international TV.

The team are going to the semi finals tonight and their nerves are starting to come back when they learn that they are going against Brazil. Yuu can see even Tobio getting a little jittery during practice.

The sun starts to set and the anticipated match is about to start. Romero gives them an inspiring pep talk before they are sent out. He himself is a bit nervous, sitting at the edge of his seat next to the coach.

Unfortunately, the team loses. They played a full match, going into deuces for each set. The coach pats each player on the back, assuring them that they’ve done a good job. He tells them that they are going to be treated for drinks, but Tobio declines.

Yuu decides to follow Tobio back to the hotel first, since he doesn’t really feel comfortable alone with the rest of the team. The shower Tobio takes that night lasts for almost an hour. Yuu frowns at the gloomy atmosphere in the room.

He decides to get some cheap beer from a nearby convenience store while Tobio takes his time in the shower. By the time he gets back, Tobio is shirtless in a pair of grey sweats, damp hair clinging to his forehead. 

He sits by the edge of his own bed, elbows resting on his spread legs. Yuu gulps and takes out a can for Tobio. “Here you go.”

“I don’t want it,” his voice is sad.

“Just take it. It’ll make you feel better. Trust me,” Yuu persists nudging Tobio’s side with the cold can.

The younger grunts before accepting the can. “We’ll win next time.”

The room is silent again and this time it’s a little tense. Only the sound of the whirring air conditioner can be heard. Yuu’s heart stings the longer he stares at Tobio’s slouching figure.

It’s a familiar feeling. It feels exactly like when he received the wedding invitation in his mailbox. Like when he went to the bachelor party. Like when he went to the wedding.

_ Wait.  _

He’s not supposed to feel like this anymore. He’s gotten over Tanaka long ago, right? So why does it feel like there’s an iron grip on his heart right now? He looks over at Tobio again and realises that he really has gotten over Tanaka,

_ by catching feelings for someone else. _

He starts to panic internally, but tries to put on a calm exterior. Tobio was just trying to help him in the beginning and he just has to be a dick by catching feelings. Oh god, this can go wrong in so many ways.

“Nishinoya-san,” Tobio breaks Yuu’s train of thought. “Do you know why I told you to follow me?”

Yuu’s head snaps up. “Because I said I was tired.” He recalls the fateful night they spent together in McDonald’s.

Tobio chuckles, but it portrays no happiness, it just sounds empty. “Right. That’s what I  _ told _ you, but was it really what I meant?”

“What do you mean?” Yuu furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Let me tell you a story,” Tobio starts. “I told you that I’ve gone through the same pain. Well, in all honesty I went through it twice. First time was in junior high and I had a huge crush on Oikawa-san, but he never even looked at me. It hurt like a bitch when he got a girlfriend during his graduation. She was the captain for the girls’ volleyball team too.”

“What about the second time?” Yuu dares to ask.

Tobio puts his beer down on the bedside table and walks over to Yuu’s bed. He sits next to him and stretches his arms up. “There are two possible outcomes to this situation. A) you will fly back to Japan as soon as possible. B) you will stay here and follow me.”

Yuu feels a lump form in his throat.  _ What is that supposed to mean? _ Tobio is looking at him intensely, as if to search for a sign to continue. The older only nods. 

“The second person that hurt me without even knowing it was you,” Tobio says through a pained smile. His eyes are already glassy. “I thought you were really cool when I first saw you. When you first received my serve.”

Yuu’s breath hitches. Nothing is making sense at the moment to him. The rest of the world feels like a blur to him and he can only see Tobio. 

“I knew that it wasn’t just another silly crush on a straight man when I saw the way you acted with Tanaka-san,” Tobio continues. “But, the looks you gave him never stopped. I gave up again, by default.”

“Kageyama, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“As I told you earlier—you can leave me,” Tobio says and it causes a sharp pain in Yuu’s stomach to hear it. “Or you can stay here. With me.”

“I think,” Yuu gulps, “I think I’ll take the second option.”  _ Fuck, is he really doing this? _

“Nishinoya-san,” Tobio leans into the pharmacist’s space. “I have to inform you that if you stay, I will assume that you are interested in me.”

Yuu doesn’t move even though Tobio is only mere centimeters away. “Then allow me to inform you that your assumption is correct.”

Tobio stops moving. He brings his hand up to cup the smaller’s cheek. “Nishinoya-san, have you ever kissed another guy?”

“No,” he brings his own hand to place it over Tobio’s. “Will you teach me,  _ Tobio _ ?”

//

They’ve been back in Japan for a couple weeks now. That night changed everything in Yuu’s world. He no longer suffered from daily random heartaches. In turn, his heart gets a nice fuzzy feeling every time his phone lights up with a notification from Tobio.

They decided not to label it. They want to take baby steps since Yuu has never been in an official relationship with another man. Tobio admits that he has—with someone he met from college. It only lasted for a summer though. Even Tobio calls it a summer fling.

Yuu is now officially The Royals’ full time medic. He even helps out with individual practices sometimes, receiving Tobio’s serves or Atsumu’s powerful spikes. He became good friends with a few team members too.

Tobio and he naturally fall into a habit of getting dinner together after work everyday and going out on off-days. Atsumu eventually catches on to the relationship with his wits. He promises to keep it a secret and Tobio seems to trust him so Yuu doesn’t really care.

They’re getting dinner at a small ramen shop one day. Tobio is picking at the tape of his jammed finger and Yuu knows that he finds it annoying, so he promises to help him get the taping off as soon as possible.

Their orders arrive and they eat in a comfortable silence. “Yuu,” Tobio calls. They’ve started going by a first name basis a week after they’ve started this. “Our break is coming soon.”

“We have a break?” Yuu asks in confusion. He’s still getting used to working with the schedules of professional athletes and he doesn’t really know a lot about the time management yet, but he’s learning.

“Mhmm,” Tobio hums as he brings the bowl to his lips to drink the warm broth. “I was thinking we could go back to Miyagi for a while?”

Yuu stops. He hasn’t been there for a year now. He wonders how his grandfather is doing. Visiting doesn't sound like a bad idea. “Sounds nice,” Yuu says.

//

They’re in the Shinkansen Bullet Train now. Tobio thinks that Yuu looks adorable with a Moomin neck pillow as he leans his head on the younger’s shoulder to take a short nap. He almost doesn’t want to wake him up when they reach their stop.

It was decided that they would stay with Tobio’s mother for an entire week. The woman greets them both with open arms. “Nishinoya-kun! So nice to finally meet you. Tobio told me a lot about you over the phone. All good things of course!”

“Mom!” Tobio whines. Yuu can only laugh as the scene in front of him slowly unfolds. It feels so domestic to be in Tobio’s childhood home. Are they boyfriends now? He would have to ask Tobio that later.

They decide to visit Karasuno on the third day of their visit. The vice-principal welcomes them warmly and even invites them to play with the current volleyball club after school ends. The idea intrigues the both of them and they easily concur to the sudden arrangement.

Takeda is pleasantly surprised by the visit of his former pupils and Ukai approaches Tobio to ask an endless stream of questions about life as an internationally known volleyball star. The club has definitely increased in numbers. The students gawk at both of their presences. 

The gawking at Tobio is more or less expected, but Yuu thinks it’s a tad weird for them to stare with wide starry eyes at him. Ukai notices Yuu’s confusion and pats him firmly on the back. “You were our legendary guardian deity. Also, it’s not like you to get flustered over gushing kouhais. Don’t think that I forgot the days where Tanaka and you would make the freak duo call you guys senpai.”

Tobio chuckles fondly at the memory. Both Yuu and he train with the volleyball club until evening and Yuu hasn’t felt this exhausted since his dreadful night shifts as a pharmacist. Tobio is still going at it with a second year that doesn’t seem to know the definition of stamina. It reminds him of how Tobio and Hinata would continue to practice their special quick even after getting a scolding from Daichi.

Yuu feels his muscles relax as his body sinks down into the soft plushness of Tobio’s bed. He feels content from the warm shower and home cooked food. Tobio joins him in bed soon and the older snuggles up against his chest while the setter wraps an arm around him.

Yuu asks if they’re boyfriends now. His voice is muffled in Tobio’s bare chest and it tickles the younger. 

Tobio caresses Yuu’s hair gently. “We can be if you want.”

The older buries himself further into his partner’s chest. “I want us to be boyfriends.”

“Okay.” 

//

They are completely exhausted on the train back to Tokyo. Yuu sleeps with his head on Tobio’s shoulder and Tobio too rests his head on the older’s. They doze off without a care in the world, not caring about the multiple camera clicks from a distance.

//

The next morning, Yuu’s phone is blown up with at least a hundred notifications. Half of them are from Tobio, asking if he’s alright. A few of them are from Tobio’s coach, demanding him to arrive at the gym at 12. A portion is from Atsumu, also asking if Tobio and he are okay. The rest of them are from random friends, asking if he’s really dating a celebrity.

Yuu’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he reads each one of Tobio’s texts. One of them is a link to an article. His thumb hesitates before clicking it. His heart is hammering against his ribcage as he reads it. 

There’s pictures of Tobio and him napping in the train. There’s also pictures of them sharing a tender kiss at the door of Yuu’s house. The title is in big bold red letters: ‘Japan’s Volleyball Prodigy, Kageyama Tobio Is Gay?’

His heart drops. Is this the end of Tobio’s career? If it is, he’s the one at fault. He feels like he’s going to throw up. He texts Tobio to ask him if the coach asked him to go to the gym too and thankfully, Tobio answers yes.

He can’t help but to run into Tobio’s arms as soon as he sees him at the entrance of the gym. Tears are already threatening to spill from his eyes. Tobio tries to soothe his boyfriend by rubbing circles on his back.

Tobio holds Yuu’s hand firmly and leads him into the gym. The coach is already inside. He brings them to the corner of the gym and asks them to sit on the plastic chairs. “I will make this quick. How long have you two been dating?”

Yuu can’t find it in himself to look up, so Tobio speaks for the both of them. “Since the night we lost to Brazil.”

“Do you really love each other?”

“Of course.”

“I want to hear his answers too.”

Yuu looks up to meet both their eyes and Tobio gives his hand a squeeze. “I love Tobio.” He can hear Tobio’s breath hitch as he says it.

The coach sighs. “Can’t really say I didn’t expect this. You two were acting real suspicious when we came back from Dubai. Well, I have no right to tell you to break up, but you have to decide whether you want to make this relationship public or not. You guys can decide that in your own time. Just don’t get in between work, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Tobio says and they are both dismissed.

They make a beeline towards the car park. “Yuu, I’m so sorry. I didn-”

“It’s not your fault. So, what do we do?”

“What if people harrass you because of this? Oh God, I didn’t think this through. What if the paparazzi follow you home? Oh my Go-”

“Tobio, you need to calm down.” Yuu takes his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “Didn’t I already tell you that I made my choice? I’m going to stay with you, okay? I’ll follow you wherever you go. I don’t care if people know about us because my love for you will always remain there. The choice is yours to make”

“I-I… I want us to be known. I want to be able to show you off and to call you mine.”

“Good, because I want to be yours,” Yuu whispers before tipping his toes to kiss Tobio. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> fics to look forward to in this collection:  
> \- sakusa: royal soulmate au  
> \- yamaguchi: spiderman au  
> \- atsumu: domestic au
> 
> and more ideas coming soon!
> 
> my twt is @sakusa_jpg if u wanna send in a prompt. kinda selective tho but ill be sure to think abt it!


End file.
